


The Magic Windows

by Flo887 (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: 1968, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flo887
Summary: The magic windows that power everything have started to fail. The 1968 Eurovision entrants are part of a select few who still have their magic powers. Hopefully they can restore the magic and return the world to its former glory.





	The Magic Windows

Udo Jürgens looked around at the magic windows the floating all around them. The magic windows were very important to the world, they powered nearly everything. Recently, some of the magic windows had been failing. That was, of course, a very bad thing. It was the 1968 Eurovision Song Contest, and yet all anyone could talk about was the magic windows, and why some of them were failing. The Eurovision contestants were sitting in the green room, they were supposed to be waiting for the contest to start, instead they were talking about the magic windows.  
"These windows are a part of our magic world..." Udo said, "Without them, all hope is lost..."  
"Try not to worry about it, Udo," Karel said, "There will be an alternative to the windows, we just have to find them..."  
"No Karel," Cliff said, "Udo is right, there is no hope now. It is over for our world."  
"That's just not true," Karel said.  
"Surely not!" said Lulu, "This can't be it!"  
"Karel is right, Udo," said Massiel, "We must have faith in our world!"  
Massiel then walked out of the green room. The other entrants stayed where they were.  
"We have to believe," Karel said, "We have to."  
"The world is over..." Udo replied, "All of it... only those in denial can't see that... remember how it all started..."  
"I remember..." Karel said.  
When the diamond companies started to take over the Magic Planet, the windows began to lose their power... this was the start of the magic windows failing. Because of the King of England's opinion that diamonds are above magic... but then ordinary people began to lose their magic, and more windows started to fail, and that's when everything went wrong...  
"And now we are a part of the few remaining people who can still use their magic powers," Lulu said.  
For some reason, all of the 1968 Eurovision entrants still had their magic powers.  
"That's correct, yes," Udo said, "But who knows for how long."  
"Well," Karel said, "There must be a reason that the others lost their magic and we didn't!"  
"That is true..." Udo said.  
"I remember what the King said to us," Karel said.

  
_***FLASHBACK***_  
The 1968 Eurovision entrants were stood in front of the King of England.  
"Yes, it is me, the king," said the King, "I see you Eurovision entrants are some of the last people in the land who can use magic powers. You still have the gift of magic."  
"We know, your majesty," Udo said.  
"Ah yes, and as you also know, magic is an extremely precious and rare gift," said the King, "It is hard for many people to get by these days without magic... very hard indeed... that is why I ask of you this... for you, the magic entrants, to go on a quest for me."  
"A quest?" Karel asked.  
"Yes," the King said, "I want you, our special Eurovision entrants of 1968, to find out what has happened to our magic, why it has gone and how we can bring it back. Please, this is extremely important for everyone here, and for the future of our planet."  
No one wanted to say that it was mostly the King's fault that the magic had gone in the first place. But everyone was thinking it.  
"Ok," Udo said. The other entrants agreed too.  
"Thank you all for agreeing to my quest," the King said, "It means a lot."  
_***END FLASHBACK***_

  
"It is important that we found out why the magic has gone," Karel said, as the entrants sat in the green room, still waiting for the contest to start.  
"Yeah, we will find the secret of whatever has happened," Lulu said, "And we will find the magic and we will bring it back!"  
"The whole world is depending on us," Karel said, "We can do it!"  
"I sure hope we can," Udo began, "Because-"  
Udo stopped talking. Another window had just failed. He hoped that the magic windows would last at least while the contest was going on.  
"The world wouldn't end just because people lose their magic powers, ya know?" Massiel said, as she walked back into the green room, "Life would go on, and people would find a way to deal with it. People are already very good at dealing with the world without magic."  
"I hope you're right," Karel said, "But still, there must be a way to bring back the magic to everyone."  
"That's right," Lulu said, "There must be a way! And we'll find it!"  
"Oh, there is a way," Massiel smiled.  
"There is?" Karel asked, "And you know what it is?"  
"A way to bring back the magic? We can do it?" Udo asked.  
"Yup," said Massiel, "Just follow me. This way."  
The other entrants followed her. A way to bring back the magic? This sounded very exciting indeed.


End file.
